the chocobo's cage
by Kimihwatsuko
Summary: Les péripécies amoureuse de Tidus et Auron
1. the chocobo's cage

**The chocobo's cage**

**Durant la saison des amours Tidus et Auron sont bien exité .Pitchoune le chocobo apprivoisé de notre couple ,lui semblait bien calme...**

Auron :Dis donc mon chéri comment ça va ce matin...

**Auron vit avec effroi ce qui semblait être un tutu rose brillant sur le corps quasi dénudé de sont partenaire amicalement parlant .**

Tidus :Aaaaaheurg!!!bordel, qu'est-ce que t'as tes encore braqué sur tes films pornos mettant en vedette Justin Awkins & Antonio Banderas...

**L'air frustré Auron se leva et cria comme une fille ...**

**(style de cris qu'on entends dans ''I believe in a thing called love'')**

Auron :TU LE SAIS BIEN QUE JE SUIS LE GARS LE PLUS ÉFÉMINÉ DE TOUT SPIRA!!!ALORS FERME LA !!! DACODAC!!!

**La moumoutte de Tidus se désemprisonna de sa coquille de noix ,Auron se mit à pleurer comme Kaoru Kamya quand il perdit tout contact avec Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin).Tidus se mit à côté d'Auron puis il dit ceci:**

Tidus: Tu sais mon chaton quand je cris comme ça après toi ,c'est ma manière de te dire que je t'aime .HEIN MA PETITE SALOPE !!! Mais c'est quoi ces petites larmes de crocodile ,allé donne moi ce fouet noir ou je te met dans les fesses hahahaha!

**Auron lui donna un gigantesque fouet de 40 centimètres avec des morceaux de vitre sur le bout des morceaux de cuirs puis le donna à Tidus ...**

Auron: N'oublie pas que ce soir c'est notre rendez-vous avec Vamp de metal gear solid pour les homosexuels anonymes.AÏEEE!SOMMES-NOUS VRAIMENTS OBLIGÉS DE FAIRE ÇA.Et en plus ça saigne sur mes jolies fesses,enfoiré de fils de puteAÏE...

**Le soir venu nos deux fifs de Spira vont au rendez-vous avec Vamp aux H-A .Mais en arrivant là bas , nus, en passant,nos deux héros cria comme des tapettes car une explosion survenue dans d'atroce et violent jets de sang et de lambeaux d'humains. **

**suite au prochain chapitre**


	2. la mort des tarés en collants

LA MORT DES TARÉS EN COLLANT

Auron:À mon dieu Vamp est mort avec tout les super héros de tout D C comics et en plus le grand boss **Mario!?**

**Dans d'innombrable cadavres se trouvait un petit bonhomme moustachu tout ensanglanté.Habillé de petits vêtement serrés ,il dit ceci après avoir craché cinq litres de son sang...**

Mario:it's me Mario!Écoute mon petit garçonet dit ça à peach .Dit lui que je l'aimais beaucoup avant que je parte vivre avec Bowser...

WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Un missile à bomb :-) le désintegra dans un mélange de sang et de combustion spontané ,Soudain un homme se format au travers des débris gastrique qui longeait les cadavres mutilés de Super-man et Bat-man.**

**Puis l'homme se présenta aux deux clowns nus comme des vers ...**

l'homme inconnu :Je suis **han** Will-Smith**han **man le fils avorté de Alfred **ASS**ford...

Auron:Donc si je comprends bien,Alfie était bel et bien une femme .Ce qui expliquait vraiment son habillement ridicule et sans interêt.

**Auron se faisait regarder d'une façon meurtrière par Will-Smith man,ce dernier commença même à dégainer son katana puis le lanca entre les parties intimes d'auron .**

Auron: Yahh!!!!j'ai été touché ça saigne abondement,J'AI MAL!!!PUTAIN...

**Tidus le regarda puis comença à rire à la fin de sa respiration.**

Tidus: Ben non ,le ruisselement que tu sens entre les deux jambes c'est tout simplement que tu as pissé dans tes cullottes...

**Auron le regarda ,l'air soulagé mais une question lui vena soudain à l'esprit...**

Tidus:Et pour le mal que tu ressens là entre les deux jambes c'est tout simplement que les morpions que JE t'ai refillé sont rendus très creux dans tes testicules...

Auron:Je vais te tuer toi et tes morpions ricaneurs tiens je te lance de la merde de chien que je traine dans ma sacoche .

**Auron lui fesa bouffer les excréments de chien par le nez,puis Will-Smith man se désintegra dans de la méthane.**

Tidus:Hourra!on a sauvé la planète d'une mort certaine et violente en part de ça,Choupinette viens ici pour nous mener tes deux maîtresses...

Auron: J'emporte le cadavre de Green Lantern pour nous amuser un peu ,hey tu t'occupe de son gros zizi de 30 pouces avec ta bouche ou ton cul...heuuu,quand tu sortais avec yuna ,tu l'aimais hein mon beau cradlichou...

Tidus:Encore ce genre de question ,toujours ce genre de question...

**Auron se mit à pleurer comme la petite de salope qu'il est ,Tidus se mit a crier après lui de toute ses forces .**

Tidus:OUI JE L'AIME ENCORE OK. JE VEUX LA BAISER TOUT LES SOIRS OK .MAIS SI ÇA NE SERAIT PAS DE TOI PETITE CONNE DE POUFFE.ON SERRAIT ENCORE ENSEMBLE. IL FALLAIT BIEN QUE TU AVOUE TON HOMOSEXUALITÉ ENVERS TOUS LES HOMMES DE SPIRA ...TU DEVRAIS TE SUICIDER EN ARRIVANT CHEZ NOUS .TU DEVRAIS TE PENDRE AVEC LE FIL BARBELÉ QUE J'AI UTILISÉ POUR TUER SONIC (voir Sonic contre final fantasy)ET KNUCKLES...PUIS EN PLUS TON GLAND GOUTE PAS BON!!!!!!!!!

**Tidus sortit son fouet de 40 centimètres de long ,le fouetta aux yeux, lui creva ses globes oculaire puis, lui arracha les nerfs optiques.**

Auron:WWWWWAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NON, MAIS YEUX POURQUOI ...TUE MOI ,TUE TA PETITE SALOPE ADORÉE ...

**Tidus sorti son desert eagle neuf milimètres puis tira onze coup de son chargeur, le sang giclait du crane d'Auron puis le cadavre se projetta par terre en bas du chocobo.**

Tidus:YYYYAAAAAAHHHH!!!AH fiou ce n'était qu'un cauchemard.

Auron:Chéri qu'est -ce que tu as ...

Tidus:Oublie ça ,j'ai rêvé que je te tuais...écoute je ne veux pas te faire du mal.

Auron:Ha ok ,mais tu as entendu parler de la mort de mario...

**Tidus le regarda bizarrement l'air de vouloir dire ''Quest-ce que tu veux dire p'tite pute''**

Auron:HÉ!Ne me regarde pas comme ça hein?!Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué ,c'est vrai qu'il était riche et tout,mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'as tué ...

Tidus:...Si c'est toi qui l'as fait t'es pas mieux que mort...Bon il faut que je me rendorme au plus vite pour ne pas manquer ma journée au travail...

**Il a trouvé du travail comme chevalier au gouvernement Spira lorsqu'il aprit que tout le comté était une possession du royaume des champignons.Luigi Bross travaillait avec lui.Aujourd'hui il allait demander comment son frère est mort...**

**Rendu au lever ...**

Auron:Chéri viens ici ,Qui c'est Will-Smith man...

Tidus:J'en sais rien ,Toi sais-tu qui est-ce...

Auron:...Moi non plus je ne le sais pas,mais Alfie m'as dit que c'était un gars qui vient d'arriver en ville...

Tidus:Dans quoi il travail.

Auron:Je ne suis pas sure mais je crois qu'il travail à la même place que moi...Au cou de Chocobo...Bon il faudrait que tu y aille Hein.

À suivre au prochain charpitre

( 0 0 )

O


End file.
